An apparatus with a configuration enclosing a driven side rotor relatively rotatable with respect to a driving side rotor as a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus, connects and fixes the driven side rotor to a camshaft by a connecting bolt, and thus the camshaft and the driven side rotor are maintained at a determined relative phase relationship and the driving side rotor is relatively rotatably supported to the camshaft.
In JP 2002-295208A (Reference 1) as a specific example of the valve opening and closing timing control apparatus with such a configuration, a technology is disclosed in which a pin press-fitted into an end surface of a camshaft is inserted in a positioning hole of a driven side rotor in order to determine the relative phase relationship between the camshaft and the driven side rotor (vane rotor).
In JP 2006-183590A (Reference 2), a technology in which a camshaft and a driven side rotor (vane rotor) are connected via a press-fitted member and a positioning pin is fitted between the press-fitted member and the driven side rotor is disclosed.
Furthermore, JP 2012-172558A (Reference 3) has a configuration in which a connecting member is sandwiched between a camshaft and a driven side rotor (internal rotor). In Reference 3, a technology is disclosed in which a pin that passes through a pin inserting hole of the connecting member is provided, one end of the pin is inserted in the pin inserting hole of the driven side rotor, and the other end of the pin is inserted in the pin inserting hole of the camshaft.
In the apparatus that is provided with the pin which is fitted in the driven side rotor and the camshaft as illustrated in Reference 1, a relative rotational phase can be appropriately set in a case of connecting the driven side rotor to the camshaft by the connecting bolt.
However, in the apparatus in which the pin is press-fitted into the camshaft as illustrated in Reference 1, the vicinity of a portion of the camshaft where the pin is inserted is deformed in some cases by the press fitting. In a case where deformation is caused in this manner, a portion of a threaded hole portion of the camshaft is reduced in diameter due to the deformation, and thus an insertion of the connecting bolt becomes difficult, or an engagement with a male screw is not smoothly performed. Therefore, there is room for improvement.
In the configuration in which an intermediate member in contact with an end surface of the driven side rotor is provided and the pin is fitted between the intermediate member and the driven side rotor as illustrated in Reference 2 or Reference 3, it is considered that in a case of adopting the configuration in which the pin is press-fitted into one of hole portions of the driven side rotor and the intermediate member, deformation is caused in the same way as described above and the insertion of the connecting bolt is difficult.
Specifically, an advance angle flow passage communicating with an advance angle chamber and a retard angle flow passage communicating with a retard angle chamber are formed in the driven side rotor, and thus in a case where the pin is press-fitted into the driven side rotor, it is considered that a sectional area of the flow passage is reduced due to the deformation and deterioration of a response performance is caused.
Although it is considered to increase accuracy between an outer diameter of the pin and an inner diameter of a hole portion into which the pin is press-fitted to eliminate such inconvenience, in a case of performing processing with high precision, an increase in cost is caused, and thus there is room for improvement.
In a configuration in which positioning is performed using a pin, dropping of the pin is prevented by press-fitting the pin into one member and the pin is stably held, and thus transition to a process when the pin is inserted in a hole portion formed in the other member is easily performed.
For this reason, when connecting members configuring a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus to each other in a positioning state, it is required to eliminate the inconvenience caused by press-fitting of an engaging pin. Specifically, in a case where a member such as a rotor into which the engaging pin is press-fitted is low strength material such as aluminum, deformation is large at the time of the press-fitting, and thus the deformation becomes a problem.